How It Should Have Been
by TheSparker
Summary: What I thought should have happened when Jace asked Clary if he should only be her brother from then on in Taki's


**Due to a new account this is a story that I already had on here, I'm just putting this on my new account. -TheSparker**

Clary and Jace walked into Paki's side by side, like they did all the time. But this time it was different, they were all in a happy mood. Clary hadn't spoken at all during the walk from the Institute. Jace was starting to get worried, usually he could tell what she was thinking, but today it was like she had put up a lead wall in front of her and he was a hopeless x- ray machine. He had constantly tried to break that barrier, but when he asked what was wrong she would just give him vague answers. The tables had turned; usually Clary was the one trying to comfort him. Jace could always tell when she was upset because she would bite her lower lip a lot and her eyes could never stop moving.

They sat down at a booth and thought about what to order. Every time Clary looked up from her menu, Jace's golden eyes were watching her. He was still trying to figure out what was wrong.

Trying to be a thoughtful brother, Clary thought to herself. How she hated that they were related. What on earth has she done to get such shitty karma?

"When are you going to tell what's wrong?" Jace asked. The straightforwardness of the question caught Clary off guard.

"Uh, it's nothing- nothing I can't handle. What's it matter anyway?" She didn't mean to make that sound so harsh, but she was in a bad mood anyway.

"Look Clary, I'm trying to do what you have done for me. I'm trying to help you, and be there for you... just like a brother should be." Jace carefully added that last part, like he was pouring chemicals together hoping not to have it explode.

Clary could feel her body shaking in anger; she kept her mouth sealed in an attempt to control her anger. "Yeah just like a brother should be." She couldn't help but snarl as she talked.

"Well Clary, isn't that what you wanted. For me to just be your brother now. Every time I tried to make a move before, you would push me away. I thought this was what you wanted." He leaned forward and creased his eyebrows, hungry for Clary's response.

At first Clary thought of simply lying to make things easier for the both of them, but she had to think of her-self, she had to think of what her heart really desired. "No, Jace. That is not what I want. I need you. I need you more than I need anything else in the world. I was too blind to see that earlier. I want you, more than any sister should. I meant it when I said I wish Simon was my brother not you. Because then we could be together. Why can't you see that Jace, it's all I have ever wanted." It took all her willpower to stop herself there.

As she ended, a waitress came by to take their orders. Clary had totally forgot about eating, so she just ordered a coffee and Jace ordered some dishes for the Lightwood's along with his new favorite snack, fries with gravy and mozzarella cheese on top. He had it in Canada a while back; it was probably the best thing he had ever eaten. After scribbling down the order she left the two.

For the first time since Clary had met him, Jace looked confused and uncertain. Usually he leaked confidence. "Clary... I didn't know. You made it seem like..."

Clary's anger came back, "What, I made it seem like I didn't love you. I always have loved you. But now... now it's just getting so hard to continue fighting my feeling. My brain is saying no when my heart is saying yes and they have been at battle ever since I found out that you were my brother. Jace, I don't care if you don't love me back, hell I don't even know if you're capable of loving after all you've been thought, but I just needed you to know this. I want you to know everything I am feeling, everything I'm thinking. I know you think that knowing everything about someone makes them vulnerable to you. Well, I'm already vulnerable to you because of everything I feel. I needed to tell you this. I needed to tell you that I loved you... more than a sister should."

Jace seemed taken back, "Clary, I can't tell you how happy that just made me. I have wanted you ever since I saw you in Pandemonium. I was devastated, even if it didn't seem like it, I was devastated when I found out we were related. When I first saw you- that was the first time I had felt a really strong emotion in a long time. I have always been vulnerable around you; you are the only person with the power to destroy me. But I'm fine with you having that power; it's like your insurance on me. I will always be here for you, Clary."

Those words, they made everything better for Clary. Like a ten pound weight had been lifted off her. Suddenly she could think again and breathe better.

A couple minutes later, the waiter brought the food by and they ate happily. Although Clary was disgusted by the look of Jace's meal, she tried it. It was unbelievably good. Once they were done eating, Jace laid down some money on the table and grabbed the bags that had the other food in it. They strolled out of the restaurant, holding hands. Clary had pestered Jace into letting her carry one of the bags and he finally gave in. All was at peace... for now.


End file.
